


Indetectable

by mayachain



Series: 14valentines2016 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Class Issues, Community: 14valentines, Gen, Loyalty, Money, POV Female Character, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guinevere knows she is lucky to be born the daughter of a maid and a blacksmith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indetectable

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Women and Money/Economics" at 14valentines.

Guinevere knows she is lucky to be born the daughter of a maid and a blacksmith. Her mother was well beloved by Sir Leon’s family while she was alive, and her father’s workmanship is highly valued by all. Apart from those weeks when all the wells in Camelot were poisoned, she has never been afraid she would starve. 

As the Lady Morgana’s maid Guinevere is close enough to the royal family to believe they truly want what is best for the kingdom, no matter how Uther goes about it at times. Arthur makes himself barely tolerable as a way to prove his worth. If she could, Morgana would keep all secret magic users from harm.

Some of the girls she grew up with used to have nightmares about their futures. Guinevere has never feared she would need to sell her body to survive. While she sees such women at the fringes of the marketplace the trade has always been far removed from her own life. 

Buried underneath her bed in her father’s house lies a chest full of savings. 

They might be enough, should she ever fall out of favour, should her brother return to her from wherever he has gone, infirm. They might just be enough, should that dear idiot Merlin need help, should Morgana’s dreams be discovered, should Arthur snap and break with the king. 

The blacksmith’s daughter, Guinevere forges connections and loyalties among the townspeople, in case… Her nightmares these days are full of courtly intrigues.

Guinevere will never be destitute as long as she can fashion a sword with her own hands, as long as there are horses in this world to be shod. 

The Lady Morgana - the Crown Prince - trusts her. But Uther has many enemies. Arthur is making more. (Kings fall.)

Her father wants a safer life for her. She doesn’t have the words to convince him that such a life is one she neither needs nor wants.

 

.


End file.
